Ikut
by Beilschmidt Seijuurou
Summary: Kematian seseorang itu memang tidak disangka-sangka. Kematian juga tidak bisa direlakan. Namun apa jadinya, jika orang yang sudah tiada, malah menjemput kita?


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah .. setelah melelehkan otak saya, muncullah ide fanfic ini. Sebenernya ini awalnya mau di fandom KnB loh, tapi karena saya lagi mau hijrah ke fandom lain, muncullah ini~ maaf karena kurang memuaskan *sujud***

**WARNING: SEMUA KESALAHAN MUNGKIN TERDAPAT DALAM FANFIC INI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ikut**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

**Angst**

**Rivaille**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kematian itu memang takdir seseorang. Tidak bisa disangka dan diperkirakan. Walaupun berusaha untuk tetap sehat, semua pasti mati.

Kematian itu memang tidak bisa direlakan. Apalagi untuk orang tersayang, tidak mungkin orang yang menyayangi itu bisa merelakannya dengan mudah.

Seperti Rivaille saat ini.

Lelaki itu memandang Nisan perak itu dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada air mata atau raut wajah sedih yang terdapat diwajahnya. Mata sipit dan pandangan angkuh, hanya itu yang dapat dilihat diwajah seorang Rivaille.

Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya, terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam.

Rivaille meletakkan tulip putih diatas Makam itu. Sebelum berdiri, dia mengusap Nisan itu pelan dan menciumnya-dengan pelan pula-, membisikkan sebuah kata-kata yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Rivaille berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kejadian 'itu' kembali teringat, bagaimana Titan Wanita itu menginjak tubuh seorang Petra Rall bagai sampah. Semua masih teringat jelas dikepalanya.

Dan tentu saja, itu membuat lubang besar yang menyakitkan dihati Rivaille.

Yah, sudah lama Rivaille menyimpan itu, dan untungnya tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia itu Menyukai seorang Petra Rall.

Menyukai Seorang Petra Rall

Aneh memang, melihat tingkah laku Rivaille yang acuh tak acuh terhadap Petra, wajah tanpa ekspresinya kepada semua orang, dan sifat dinginnya kepada orang lain.

_**But, Nothing is Impossible in this world**_. Seorang Rivaille juga Manusia yang bisa merasakan cinta, bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Ingatan Rivaille kembali kepada saat itu ..

_"Heichou ..." Panggil Petra. Rivaille hanya mendelik._

_ "Hn?"_

_ "A-ano ... Apa ... Heichou ... M-mempunyai ... Wanita yang d-d-disukai?"_

_Rivaille menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, memandang lekat kearah Petra yang terlihat malu-malu._

_ "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_ "A-ah! Ano ... T-tidak apa-apa kok! A-aku hanya ingin bertanya ..."_

_ "Hanya ingin bertanya? Tetapi matamu sepertinya akan melakukan yang lain selain bertanya kepadaku. Apa itu?"_

_ "T-tidak kok .."_

_ "Katakan saja, Petra .." Kata Rivaille tajam. Mau tak mau, Petra harus mengatakannya._

_Satu tegukan ludah, dia mulai berbicara .._

_ "A-aku ... Aku ... s-sebenarnya ... um ..."_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "A-aku ... sejak dulu ... aku ... sudah ... m-m-m ... menyu ... menyukaimu, H-h-h-heichou ..." Kata Petra sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya._

_ Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

_ "Hm ..." Gumam Rivaille._

_ "Berikan aku waktu .."_

_ "A-apa?" Petra mengangkat kepalanya._

_ "Berikan aku waktu untuk menjawabnya. Tidak ada kemungkin pasti aku akan menerimamu atau tidak. Sekarang, ada lagi yang kau perlukan?" Tanya Rivaille._

_ "T-tidak ada, terima kasih, Heochou, aku permisi .." Petra segera keluar dari ruangan Rivaille. Rivaille menatap pintu itu sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

Jujur saja, Rivaille mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjawab langsung Pernyataan Petra. Tidak ada kemungkinan? Heh, padahal sudah jelas-jelas dirinya akan mengatakan "ya". belum sempat menjawab, kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian itu merenggut semua anggota timnya, termasuk Petra. Dia tewas dengan cara mengenaskan, diinjak oleh seekor Titan Wanita sampai remuk, tidakkah itu mengerikan?.

Tak terasa Rivaille sudah sampai di rumah kecilnya. Rumah kecil dengan tingkat kebersihan yang luar biasa. Dia meletakkan jaketnya dan segera merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Rivaille. Tak terasa, dirinya sudah terbang kealam Mimpi.

_"Heichou"_

Tak ada jawaban.

_"Heichou"_

Masih tak ada jawaban.

_"Heichou!"_

Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Menyesuaikan cahaya dengan matanya. Saat mata itu sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia melihat seorang wanita tengah menatapnya.

Surai Madu itu ...

"Petra?"

"Ah, syukurlah Heichou sudah bangun. Aku sudah menunggumu bangun dari tadi, lho." Kata Petra seraya tersenyum. Rivaille memandang heran kearah petra, bajunya masih sama, baju Scounting Legion, dengan lambang Sayap yang saling bertumpukan yang terdapat di punggung, lengan, dan dada.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Rivaille sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ditempatku, Heichou."

Tempat Petra? Rivaille berfikir, dimana tempat Petra selain dirumahnya.

"Akhirat?"

"Ya."

Keheningan melanda. Petra masih sibuk memandangi Heichou-nya, sedangkan Rivaille masih sibuk memandangi tempat yang katanya Akhirat.

"Heichou?"

"Hm?"

"Apa Heichou sudah memikirkan jawabannya?"

"jawaban ap—ah, soal itu." Rivaille kembali teringat. Dia dilanda kebingungan, apakah ini saat yang tepat?

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Benarkah? Jadi ... uhm ... apa?"

"Apanya?"

"jawabanmu."

"..." Rivaille masih belum siap. Dia meneguk ludahnya, ini saat yang tepat, cintanya pada Petra sudah mencapai batas maksimum, biarpun dia mati, tak apa, asalkan Petra ada disampingnya.

"Ya. Itu jawabanku." Jawab Rivaille. Petra merona.

"A-ah, terima kasih. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Rivaille.

"Aku sudah tak bisa bersamamu di dunia Manusia, Heichou."

Ah, Rivaille baru ingat, Petra sudah tiada.

"..." Rivaille Terdiam.

"Jadi ... Apa Heichou ingin ... I—"

"Ya." Suara Rivaille memutus pembicaraan Petra.

"Biarkan aku ... ikut denganmu .." Kata Rivaille sambil mendelik kearah Petra(karena sedari tadi Rivaille hanya menatap lurus kedepan).

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Hanji-san, Irvin Danchou, dan yang lainnya?"

"Hmp. Mereka sudah dewasa, Petra, mereka bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Kata Rivaille. Petra tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Kata Petra sambil berdiri. Rivaille ikut berdiri, dia menatap kearah Petra yang tengah tersenyum bahagia padanya.

Kedua tangan itupun saling bertautan erat ..

.

.

.

.

"Levi ... Aku masuk ... Hei! Kenapa pintumu tidak terkunci?" Tanya seorang perempuan kuncir kuda. Dia melihat kearah sofa.

"Jadi kau tertidur ... Hooi ... ayo bangun! Irvin bisa menceramahimu lagi kalau kau datang datang terlambat ..." Naji mengguncang tubuh Rivaille.

BRUUK!

Bukannya bangun, tubuh itu malah terjatuh. Merasa ada yang aneh, segera dia dekati Rivaille.

"Le—kenapa kau dingin sekali?" Kata Hanji. Dia mulai merasa khawatir. Dia sentuh tangan kiri Levi, hidung Levi, leher Levi, tak ada pergerakan apapun.

"Tidak mungkin ... H-hei ... ini bercanda, kan? Levi jangan main-main!" Mata Hanji mulai mengabur. Segera dia lari dari rumah Rivaille dan segera memanggil yang lain.

BRAAK!

"Ketuk pintu dulu, Hanji." Kata Irvin.

"Irvin! Cepat ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya cepat!" Hanji menggaet tangan Irvin dan membawanya kerumah Rivaille.

"Ada ap—apa yang terjadi dengan Levi?" Tanya Irvin bingung melihat Rivaille terjatuh di lantai. Hanji sudah tak kuasa menahan tangis. Irvin penasaran, segera dia dekati tubuh itu, dan memeriksa keadaannya. Bola mata Irvin membesar.

"T-tidak mungkin ... Levi ... Levi ..." Irvin gemetar, tak sanggup melihat kematian temannya.

.

.

.

.

Semua menangis menatap kedua Nisan itu, termasuk Mikasa Ackerman yang sudah dikenal sangat membenci Rivaille. Bagaimanapun, Rivaille adalah seorang penyelamat dalam hidupnya. Eren berusaha menahan tangis, takut-takut dianggap Jean cengeng(padahal Jean sedang menangis tersedu-sedu).

Dua Nisan berwarna lain. Satu berwarna Emas, satu berwarna Hitam elegan, melambangkan surai mereka masing-masing.

"Apa rivaille Heichou dan Petra-san bahagia diatas sana?" Tanya Eren.

.

.

.

.

"Tch. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia, bocah."

"Tentu saja aku Bahagia, Eren. Sangat bahagia malahan."

Sepasang manusia itu menatap anggota Scouting Legion dari atas. Sambil tersenyum, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, pergi menuju keabadian ..

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Hei, kau melihat tidak wajah Heichou saat dia meningal?"

"Kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa, wajahnya sangaaat damai, dan dia tersenyum. Pasti dia sangat bahagia disana!"

"Ohya? Wah, Heichou beruntung sekali! Bisa bahagia disana!"

Irvin dan Hanji menatap anak-anak itu. mereka tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka.

_"Tentu saja, karena Petralah yang sudah menjemput Levi. Tentu saja Levi bahagia .."_

Wah, endingnya agak alay ya? sumimasen sumimasen ... gimana? Bagus? Angstnya berasa? Flame tidak ditolak, cuman jangan pedes-pedes, kokoro saya tidak kuat. Btw, ini ff angst saya yang pertama lho, jadi wajar aja kan, kalo angstnya masih polos(?). ah ya, alurnya juga kecepetan, hahahah*ketawa garing*.

**Ohya, ****mungkin **** ada yang bertanya, kenapa para anggota Scouting Legion gak kepo Levi mati gara-gara apa. alasannya, mereka udah tau, cepet ato lambat, Levi itu pasti 'dijemput' ama Petra—ah, tapi Een dkk gak tau, dan kayaknya mereka gak mau tau sih #prek**

okeh, akhir kata;

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE?

Seiryuu


End file.
